


[Podfic] Melting from my Wings

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ableism, Academic Pressure, Anxiety, Career Change, Dehumanization, Disordered Eating, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Ideation, Vomiting, commodification of intelligence/giftedness, family expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofMelting from my Wingsby SummerFrost.Author Summary:Justin Oluransi wants to be a surgeon. Ransom plays hockey.





	[Podfic] Melting from my Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melting from my Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977070) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/48057927132/in/dateposted-public/)

**Streaming here:**

**Download (multiple formats):** [archive.org](https://archive.org/embed/checkpleasemeltingfrommywings_202002)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SummerFrost for permission to record this fic. It deals with an area of Ransom's character that resonates a lot with me, and is often overlooked or played for laughs. I hope I did it justice.


End file.
